


I Don't Need the Stars to Align to Know

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, both oikawa and suga are teachers, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Oikawa has a free period in between his classes, what better thing to do than find his partner?Day 5 of OiSuga Week 2018! Today's prompt was Teacher AU~.





	I Don't Need the Stars to Align to Know

"So, class! The different moons of the planets will definitely be on this week's test. Study up!" Tooru wasn't completely sure his Astronomy class was ready for the test occurring at the end of the week. He had assigned reading, he had gone over all the different planets and their atmospheres, their moons, their different gravitational pulls. He felt like he wasn't being too difficult for asking this of his students, they chose to take the class. His class wasn't a core curricular, they had a choice between many different electives, and had chosen to take his. Granted, they might have thought his class was an easy A, and in some regard, it was. If they did well on the tests and quizzes he had, then their grade was a shoo-in. He didn't count attendance, didn't have participation as part of their grade, didn't necessarily assign homework, if they showed up for the days of the tests or quizzes and passed, there were no issues.

The only issues he usually had were when students thought his tests and quizzes would be very easy. He wouldn't agree with that statement. He even let his students use their textbooks and the notes they took. Of course, they only had so long to take the test, so if they had not studied, they would never be able to finish, trying to basically learn the material during the test.

The bell signaled the end of the current period, and he quickly dismissed the lecture. His students hurried to pack up and go on to their next class. He himself had a free period, so he was planning on either eating his lunch or visit the teacher's lounge. Tooru felt like he had a larger chance of seeing his partner if he went to the lounge though, so off he went after locking his classroom. 

He and Sugawara Koushi had been dating for about two years, almost as long as they had both been teaching. The school didn't necessarily love relationships in the workplace, but as long as they weren't obvious about it, there really was nothing to complain about. His partner taught English, which was a fun time. It was a core curricular, so Koushi often had many students who hated being in his classes. Tooru couldn't relate.

That's how he found his partner, muttering under his breath in the teacher's lounge with a stack of papers to grade.

"Hey, Koushi~." If their usage of their given names was any indication, all of their coworkers knew they were a couple. Tooru surmised that as long as their students didn't care enough to report it to someone higher than their district attendant, then they were fine.

"Tooru! I didn't hear you come in." No, Tooru wouldn't think his partner would hear him open the door from all the mumbling he had been doing, "I'm just glad I caught you at a free period~."

Koushi smiled up at him, setting down his red pen, "Well, technically office hours, but no one had been looking like they were going to come today, so I came here instead."

Tooru nodded as he sank down across from Koushi. He didn't know of any other teacher having a free period at the current time, so they have the lounge all to themselves for a little while. What better thing to do than to help his lovely partner grade papers? The two sat in silence for a little while, only faint mumblings made by Koushi could be heard. Tooru mostly graded the grammar errors, he didn't know what the prompt was, so he didn't want to grade too harshly. 

By the time Tooru looked back up from his helping Koushi grade, he found that most of the period had flown by. He really needed to be getting back to his classroom, the first stragglers might already be waiting outside. He stood up, pressed a quick kiss to Koushi's temple, and bid him farewell.

His partner looked up from his grading at his kiss, probably not even realizing all that time had passed, "I'll be making spaghetti tonight, Tooru."

They took turns cooking, alternating every other day, and Tooru was by far the better cooker of the two men. Koushi tried, but he just didn't have the raw talent that Tooru possessed. He loved his partner's meals anyways; all the food was made with love.

He never thought his life would be this domestic, but the more he thought about it, he wouldn't have it any other way. He surmised that too much excitement would eventually become boring anyways, Tooru felt like he enjoyed this a whole lot more.


End file.
